Pooka love story
by elvesknightren
Summary: Jack's a Doe and Bunny's a Buck,Now what could that mean for the Pooka's love story? craziness that a given between those two. -also slightly obsessed/crazed Bunnymund- enjoy


**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything from a person who can afford lawyer that can get my liver in a lawsuit. So hey dude don't sue. seriously my liver-ain't worth it...**

**Enjoy the fanfic, I've had this for a while but never posted, so here it is-long overdue**

Mother Nature watched the world at large. Spring had sprung through the Southern Hemisphere and the heat was on! It was such fun watching life take hold,while still winter rage in other smirked,feeling the world she felt a darkness pulling at her her storms,this didn't churn and swallow,it was like a shadow,empty and was a need,but for once she couldn't tell if it was the world's or her own. She let her sight seek out what this was. The Pooka filled her vision,alone in his warren,barren of even his precious googies,as Easter had only been weeks ago. He looked odd,like there was something missing in all that the buzzing began,oh yes,she could feel it in her loins. The need was quite there, and a particular space in the back of her mind creeped open. A guilt that wasn't her own to pay up. She'd make it up to the Pooka for what her father had done milena ago and with it the World and Pooka would be all the better.

But who? She combed her thoughts and the world for the answer. She could force anyone's hand,but things such as this never did well to be forced. It had to be right!  
She was casting her shadow over Siberia when a familiar frost rose up and pressed against her. No frost should be able to do this,except for one. _Jack_  
The free spirit never had to answer to her, proof by his Blizzard in Spring, and she never tried to make him. MiM had a hand in both of there creations, and gifted both with powers others could never even fanthom.  
He was like an annoying little mite,that you somehow found yourself attached to. With a fond smile she connected the dots.

Where one had warmth,the other had joy and an open heart he could pull the sullen pooka from his shadowy unlike all others except for perhaps MiM and the Nightmare King, she knew Jack needed that light of hope.

All that was needed now was a helping hand from Mother Nature herself.

a hand's swipe away...

Jack wasn't feeling had cramps and his body ached,there was an unusual heat around him,he couldn't escape it! He was forced to was hunched over,leaning on a tree, felt his stomach roll, the heat was getting worse. What was it North said?If there was ever anything wrong he should come back to the Pole shook his head,it was too needed help now!He tried to fly off again but found himself grounded.

"Not now Wind."he groaned

Ok,so what now? He had to think,think-Bunny!As much as the Kangaroo claimed to dislike him,he figured it couldn't be enough for the warrior pooka to turn him down in his state. And best of all,he didn't have to fly to get there;Bunny's Warren was only a knock away.

He beat his staff on the tree's knot.A hole appeared at his feet and swallowed him barreled down at marvelous speeds,he would of laughed if the ride didn't make his heat throb;was it growing a pulse now or something?He was relieved when he came out in the forever Spring Kingdom of Bunnymund' felt the cool breeze against his face and started to usually open Warren was closing in around him,the foliage growing thick.

He smacked his lips,his mouth unusually dry.

"Ahhh"he legs going caught his staff in nearby vines to stop himself short of falling on the ground,unsure if he could get back up again if he did. He heard a crunch of turned weakly to see what it could he could make out was a flash of fur and then "Bunny?" he was out.

Bunny was stuck,he couldn't leave his Warren when he was in such a state. Why was this happening,he shifted his hips,thrusting against the large was one of many that made the topsoil of his tree was hallowed out by twelve feet but still alive and moaned as he rutted against was so hadn't rutted since paused,just the thought of that _creature_ was enough to put a damper on even a young Buck's,like himself, soon the need was back and he was grunting crushing the wood beneath his powerful paws. The sap ran over his fur making the whole situation even in his frenzy,there were noises coming from outside,getting closer. It was the moan that pulled him out of his rut.

There was another in his territory,he growled. It sounded deep and tore away from the root leaving claw marks took the pooka only seconds to find his it was another Buck,then they'd find them selves wasn't under the wind shifted,giving the pooka a whiff of the other's was strong like mint and fresh snow,but there were other scents too,more subtle and and sugar mixed with spring water, and a spark like lightning before it struck in a storm. But it lacked the musk of a Buck,instead it had that enticing scent of an unclaimed doe. So sweet and clean,he felt his cock twitch, and feeling like a tight coil was being wound up in his stomach. Bunny jumped the doe,all reasonable thought pushed to the back of his mind,though somewhere he felt like this strange doe wasn't much of a stranger though he didn't know planned to claim this Doe on site. "Bunny?"

The Doe called his name spurring Bunny on. The Doe was well within his heat,he was so pale and smelled so sweet. Bunny jumped to the other's side when he saw the signs that the Doe was about to fall nuzzled the unconscious Doe's forehead,he was much too picked the Doe up and took off towards the Spring.

Jack woke up cool,there was still a warmth around him but now it was comfortable,almost companionable. He was nuzzled in something soft and he felt-wet?Jack peeked up from under his was a blur of green with a very solid looking figure he couldn't make it out."Wh-where?"

**"Grrr"** the mumbled growl made Jack blink away his was in a lake being held by this was weird,but how did he get here?Jack's eyes opened full,now he remembered. He used one of Bunny's tunnels to get to the old grump's Warren,hoping Aster could help. Now he noticed,something wasn't right about Bunny. His eyes looked huge,the pupils were blown,making the green of his eyes disappear in the sea of shinny black.

"Bun-Bun?"He patted one of Aster's fuzzy cheeks. Aster nuzzled his neck in getting Bunny to talk was definitely out,he'd just have to make nodded internly to himself.  
"Do you know why I was so hot?"all he got was a grumble in response and some intensive cuddling  
"Is that why you brought me here?to the lake?"  
"Grr" he'd take that as a had hugged him had happened to Bunny to make him like this;he was starting to like.  
"I like you too,Kangaroo."He wrapped his thin arms around Bunny's neck and squeezed."When you aren't being a stick in the mud."  
Bunny beat his head against ,good old Aster the grouch was still in stiffened in Bunny's heat was coming back."Ahhh"he groaned  
"Grrr-rr"Bunny rumbled in his felt it through every fiber of his being,it made him feel [hard] down there.  
Now Jack was aware of what this was,he'd seen teenagers through out his years,some younger then they were stiff they would do something where they grabbed themselves to aleave he could try that?  
"Bunny,can you put me back on dry land?"Bunny didn't seem to like that,tightening his hold on the Winter sprite."I won't leave you,I just[need to fix something]please"he sounded desperate aboit by the time he got to please,the tingling feeling shooting up his body from his groin,dear manny if Bunny didn't put him down soon;the two were about to get a whole lot closer.

Bunny starred down at his little Doe,he was obviously feeling his heat made Aster's heart squeeze,he wanted to make his mate feel leaned down and licked Jack across the little mate,giggled,then yes,his heat was coming smell was heavy with needed to move fast or else they wouldn't make it back to his burrow in time.  
He raised Jack up out of the water,and started wading back was already shaking in need by the time they hit land.  
"Bunny...Aster ignored him,trying to make it to the [nest] in time."Bunny"he tried a little louder,still no reached out,almost too tired,and grabbed one of Aster's sensitive ears,yelling "Bunny!"  
The giant Pooka came to a stand still,shaking his head trying to shake the pain off.  
"I-I need...Jack's face frosted cupped himself through his pants,thrusting upwards into his was too far gone to stop starting moaning and panting,taking in sharp inhales of air.  
His little Doe was already trying to find relief in his own knew that would never work,only a Buck could relieve a Doe's sat Jack on the ground trying to tear through hid coverings,he had too much on for Aster's taste.  
Jack groaned,wanting to protest when Bunny batted his hand away to undress then Bun-Bun made up for it,with his hips rutting against Jack's needy body was so hot,Bunny's touch was like a cool submitted his body to the relief as he tried twisting his fists into the thick fur on his partner's was keeping good control over his not to hurt the needy Doe below,He braced himself on both sides of Jack's body.  
"M-More"Jack breathed  
ah,that word Bunny began thrusting harder and faster against the frosted felt himself hardening,lengthening,slipping from inside his effect was bore into the Earth,his rut going wild as his length rubbed against Jack's own stiff cock."Ahhh! Bun-ny"  
His pretty little Doe,was making such beautiful faces,all made from there shared felt like chattering his teeth in joy when he felt those dainty hands tighten in his fur,and his soon-to-be mate's eyes roll back as he arched up into the explicit growled as he felt Jack cum,his own orgasm shooting guiding him as he leaned down,taking the sprite's delicate flesh at the junction of Jack's shoulder and neck between his teeth and biting.  
Jack was in heaven,a flourish of cold beating at his internal he'd known this was what sex was,he would of shacked up with somebody a long time his orgasm crested he felt pain from near his only made him cum harder,how thought before blackening out.

Bunny licked his mating planned on waiting until they had fully mated before marking Jack but he just couldn't hold himself at least his mate finally felt some mark was already healing over,the blood already finished leaking 'd have to be more careful as they went,Jack wouldn't be able to hold back while his heat was on. Bunny cradled the sprite as he took off for his nest.

When Jack woke up once again he was in a dim wasn't dark,no it was well illuminated like a park on the full ground beneath him felt soft and cozy,calling him back to slumber,but the growing need in his groin begged no,it was still there?! they done it,mind blowingly ,how was the need still there?

Bunny woke up to a mate was withering in heat beside nipped at Jack's nape trying to show his mate he was sprite turned, sweat running down his face."Bun-ny w-wh-at's"  
"Shh,it'll be al'ight" Bunny nuzzled his mate's neck.  
"Wha- hap'en'n?" Aster had to smile,it was too little mate mumbling in heat.  
"Yer in heat"  
"It hurts"  
"I know,but I'll make it bet'her." He ran his paws down his mate's delicate cock was already hard and sticking proudly out of his fur, nipped at Jack's chest,elissing/solisiting a squeak from the sprite under him.  
"Ahh-BunNY!" His voice going high pitched at the end. Aster made his way down to Jack's still half soft gave it an experimental lick,making Jack give a long was everywhere,hot heat engulfing his member as Bunny ran his long,flat tongue over the underside of his dick then lapping at the pre-cum already dripping from his hardening was becoming too much,drawing that coil in his belly tighter and was sure he'd burst!Then that too good warmth pulled away,leaving him keening.

"Almost,jus hol on" Bunny's voice was deep and gravelly,sex dripping from his 's cock gave a twitch,it was all too much."Ple-ease"His voice needy.  
Bunny's tongue was back,but not on his lapped at his puckered hole,sending sparks through he was scared,it felt too good to stop though,he never knew he could feel [[this]] must of noticed his discomfort,he was rubbing soothing circles on Jack's tongue didn't stop through,his hole was beginning to give way when it finally seemed to grow longer as it probed his insides,mapping out every could feel the heat building up once was hopeless against the pull of his ever climbing and falling orgasm,never actually making it to the explosive end.

Bunny could hardly hold back,feeling his rut coming on as his nose was accosted with Jack's sweet fertile scent. His instincts were screaming at him to take,claim,and get closer to his he didn't want to hurt his Jackie,so he held back reasoned that he didn't want to cause his mate pain,but even his reasoning was turning against him,egging him on,that his mate was already in pain with his heat,only HE could make it better.  
"Bu-uhh ohhh!"His tongue had hit Jack's sweet couldn't hold back anymore his mate was stretched and already slick from just needed to take it!Angling his hips with Jack's rosey hole.  
He pushed in,going to the hilt in one 's hole stretching to accommodate Bunny's rutted inside of his mate finally feeling that tightness fitting around his cock like a was so much more than a wank; to hear his mate's keening and moans as his body slowly gave way for him to push in the first time in so long he felt complete.

Jack could feel Aster's cock ramming in and out of him,hitting that spot over and over,sending him into oblivion. He thought this was going to be how he went,he didn't even know where Bunny ended and he began!Bunny was already reduced to grunts and moaning. The friction was producing such heat,it consumed the one afflicting him from he could feel was Bunny and that coiling that felt like it was going-  
"Ahhh!" Jack came hard over his stomach and dripping from his 's soft chest fur was matted in cum and perspiration. He looked so gorgeous even covered in the spots dancing across Jack's vision.  
Jack had tightened on around Aster,that tight heat milking him of every last drop as he came.  
"Ahnt!"he growled as he filled his mate, but it was too much though as Jack's body bloated with it,leaking out around him, from Jack's still engorged feeling sated,he laid on Jack's side,carefully flipping them over for the sprite to lay on top of him,both still connected as they drifted off peacefully to sleep.

Ok, so do yal want More?

thanks for reading


End file.
